Pills
by RainbowFez
Summary: Chase ends his life


yay another Chase suicide fic. I swore I had more of these. I don't think they were taken down but I'm almost certain chase died in more than just 4 of my fics. I'll be checking my archived stories to see if they were written but never posted. Until then I have this little thing. For those wanting my other stories my keyboard is getting fixed so I'll actually be able to type on my own computer hopefully tomorrow. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT CHASE TO DIE

* * *

Some would assume Chase would go out with a bang, blood spewing from the hole in his skull. Others might think he'd die without breath, choking for air as the noose tightened around his neck. A slight few might even think he'd die a watery grave, blood mixing with the water in the porcelain bathtub. But Chase wasn't brave enough for any of those things. He didn't want to die in pain. He wanted an easy sleeping death brought to him in the form of colorful pills.

They lit up in bright colors. Green coated the sleeping pills and red were his sedatives. They mixed into the perfect painless numbing death. They almost made Chase smile, though he hadn't truly smiled over two and a half years.

He had dropped them in a nice little cup several days before, just enough to end his life. What was the point in buying more than he needed? They had stood at his side, in his pocket and in his backpack for several days, a constant reminder of what he wanted, what he needed. It had been his last resort of course. Chase had tried several other options but nothing changed the way his brother beat him or the way everyone but Janelle had teased and ridiculed him. He was still an outcast, a nerd and a freak. Nothing changed that and no one could love him. No girl or guy had been willing to spend even one date with him. None had given him the chance and he knew they never would. His attempts to be cool backfired drastically and his attempt to join sports teams, no matter how good he really was only made other laugh and point. Not even the chess club tolerated him. Though that was probably his fault for beating them all a dozen times over. But since nothing had improved his backup plan had been set in motion.

He acquired the necessary medicine and wrapped up most of his affairs. His projects were done, his chores were complete and the goodbye notes had been sent to the very few who actually cared about him enough to notice his absence. One would be surprised that Perry had made the list, if barely. He finalized his end by deleting his Facebook page that had only two friends, with one being long dead and buried under piles of rubble, and closing his YouTube account. No one would miss his three videos on the history of periodic table and its uses in everyday life.

After the morning of internet purging he left the lab to start the process. With an empty house and a beautiful cloudless day he downed his glass of pills like water, and washed it down with sweet Coca-Cola, an oddly satisfying combination. He had wondered what it would be like drifting off into oblivion. Would it be uncomfortable? Would he be conscious long enough to enjoy his last moments? Was it truly painless? He was about to find the answers and he admitted that he was a bit giddy to experience something he had been wondering about for nearly seven months.

So with a can of soda in one hand and the remote in the other he sprawled himself out on the living room couch, enjoying the silence of the empty house. He flipped on the DVD player to the first episode of Doctor Who. He hoped he would be able to make it to the third. That one was his favorite but he believed in watching a show from start to finish even when re-watching. But to his slight disappointment he found his eyelids turning heavy by the middle of the second episode. He couldn't hear the doctor's fake scientific talk through his muffled hearing no matter how hard he tried.

Even trying to stay awake he couldn't fight off the sleepiness. The clicker slipped out of his fingers and hit the ground with a thud.

By the end of the second episode of Chase's favorite show his breathing had slowed and the rise and fall of his chest was barely noticeable. Anyone who truly knew him would say he looked more peaceful in that moment than ever before. There was not a single crease in his forehead or frown on his lips. His posture was no longer stiff and anxious like it had been in life, even while sleeping in his tube. And his hands were lying flat, not balled into fists, nails digging into palms to keep their owner from exploding. All those things were gone and Chase looked almost angelic in his pale beauty.

The seconds ticked by ever so slowly and the Doctor went on his marry way solving yet another problem and saving even more lives. He moved about on the screen oblivious to the final moments of one of his fans. In the conclusion he and his companion were the only ones to witness the final stilling of the teenage boy's body. No one else viewed the final beat of his heart or the last breath released from his lungs. If one had been watching they might have even suggested that Chase's lips had moved to a tiny smile at his final second on earth.

* * *

There you go. Review please. Also answer my pole. I have so many unfinished stories and I get too may PMs asking for me to continue this or that story so I set up a poll. whichever gets the most votes will be what I focus on first, when I have free time from updating Billy's Heart, Kissing Scars, and Bro Or Boyfriend.


End file.
